prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC20
is the 20th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 409th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, Miyuki and Akane become invisible through one of Majorina's inventions. Synopsis Miyuki, Akane, and Candy were walking to school when Candy found a strange looking camera. She took a picture on the two girls and the next moment, they disappeared. However Candy could hear the two girls' voices and think she heard a ghost. Akane looked at the mirror and realised they have became invisible! Meanwhile Majorina found out her special camera was thrown away by Wolfrun and went to the Human world. Miyuki and Akane entered the school hoping the others could help. Candy told the rest of the girls what she saw earlier when both Miyuki and Akane tried their best to communicate. They were freaked out at first but realised what has happened to them. They decided to give them some sports gears in order to hide their appearance which puzzled their teacher. Later, the class were playing basketball and Akane remove her gears and played the game. Nao was angry about it but Akane teased her in front of everyone. Miyuki and Akane also found out the invisibility affect their belongings and they could not present their home works despite having it. During Art class, they removed their head gear due to the hot weather which freaked Nao (again!) Yayoi tried to help by drawing a mask for them however she forgot the rear of their head and it frighten some students and their teacher. Meanwhile, Majorina found her camera in the police post and used it on herself. Candy found out about it and tried to warn the girls. Majorina created trouble in the park and only Miyuki and Akane was able to see her. She began to suck Bad End energy on the people in the park and used the camera on Miyuki and Akane. They returned back to normal however they are now unable to see Majorina. She started playing pranks on them and used a blue ball to change a Jack-in-a-Box into an Akanbe. The girls transformed however they were unable to see the Akanbe which started ambushing them. They were having problems with it until Cure Beauty used Beauty Bizzard on the sky. The snow covered the park and it also exposed the Akanbe's location. Cure Sunny punched the Akanbe and it knocked Majorina and damaged the camera too. The girls used Rainbow Healing and defeated the Akanbe. After Majorina retreated, Joker was watching everything and decided to keep an eye on Candy. Candy found a new camera and take a shot on Akane and Miyuki. However it caused the two girls to become invisible again and Candy ran off with the camera.... Trivia Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Majorina *Wolfurun *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Sasaki Namie *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 Gallery Invicible.png|Invisible Miyuki and Akane Wearehere.png|"We are here!" Invicibleagain.png|Akane and Miyuki turn Invisible again by Candy. wall_smile_20_1_s1.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 20 wallpaper Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes